A probe device is used for inspecting electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices formed on a wafer during a manufacturing process of those devices. As shown in FIG. 8, an exemplary probe device includes a loader chamber 1 for loading a wafer W and a prober chamber 2 for inspecting electrical characteristics of the wafer W conveyed from the loader chamber 1. Further, the prober chamber 2 includes: a mounting table (main chuck) 3 accommodating therein an elevating mechanism, for mounting thereon the wafer W conveyed from the loader chamber 1; an XY table 4 for moving the main chuck 3 in X and Y directions; a probe card 5 arranged above the main chuck 3; a card supporting mechanism (hereinafter, referred to as ‘clamp mechanism’) (not shown) for supporting the probe card 5, the probe card 5 capable of being detachably attached to the clamp mechanism; and a position alignment mechanism 6 for precisely aligning a plurality of probe pins 5A of the probe card 5 to a plurality of electrode pads of the wafer W mounted on the main chuck 3. The alignment mechanism 6 includes an upper camera 6A for monitoring the wafer W and a lower camera 6B for monitoring the probe pins 5A, the lower camera 6B being attached to the main chuck 3.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, a head plate 7 is installed on a top surface of the prober chamber 2. The clamp mechanism for supporting the probe card 5 is installed at an opening of the head plate 7. The probe card 5 can be detachably attached to the clamp mechanism. Further, a test head TH of a tester T is rotatably disposed on the head plate 7 and is electrically connected with the probe card 5 via a connecting ring (pogo ring) 8. Inspection signals are sent from the tester T to the probe pins 5A via the test head TH, a performance board and the pogo ring 8. By applying the inspection signals from the probe pins 5A to the electrode pads of the wafer W, the electrical characteristics of a plurality of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer W can be inspected.
Since inspection items, the number of electrode pads and an arrangement pattern thereof vary depending on types of the devices, different testers are employed adaptively to the devices. Further, the testers respectively have exclusive test heads TH and performance boards. Meanwhile, the probe device is provided with the probe card 5 and the pogo ring 8 for use in a specific tester. The pogo ring 8 serves to electrically connect the probe card 5 to the performance board of the tester.
As described above, probe devices and testers are in one-to-one relationship. A conventional probe device can only be electrically connected to a specific tester. In order to connect a probe device adapted to a specific tester to a different tester, it is necessary to prepare the probe card 5 and the pogo ring 8 corresponding to a performance board of the different tester. Since, however, the pogo ring 8 has different pogo pin number, pin arrangement and exterior shape depending for a different testers, a design of an insert ring and/or a clamp mechanism needs to be changed according to the pogo ring 8 and the probe card 5, which necessitates a great modification of a connecting structure. Especially, because device has become diverse along with a recent trend for a diversification of semiconductor devices, various kinds of testers and probe devices are needed.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-349128 discloses therein a probe device employing an adaptor ring inserted between a pogo ring and an inner ring. In such a probe device, the change of tester can be accommodated by changing the adapter ring. Even in case the tester is changed through the use of the adaptor ring, the same inner ring can be used in the probe device.
Further, referring to Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-349128, there is disclosed a connecting structure between a probe device side and a tester side. However, the device disclosed therein is unable to be used for plural kinds of probe cards having different diameters. A currently available probe device can be used for a probe card having a diameter up to 350 mm. However, the probe card is being scaled up recently, the connecting structure disclosed therein is unable to be used for a scaled-up probe card or plural kinds of probe cards, although it can be used for plural kinds of testers.